Melodías y Policías
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: —No sabía —y hay sinceridad en la voz de Okita que se entremezcla con un cinismo forzado que Kagura capta al instante— que fueras tan buena en el piano. Luces como una preevolución del mono. [Ficlets]


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Ficlets.

* * *

 **MELOD** **ÍAS Y POLICÍAS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **Mal.**

No existe una manera en la que Kagura puede explicar lo terriblemente _mal_ que le cae Okita Sougo. Es como un grano en el culo y tiene suficiente con verlo todas las tardes cuando va a sus clases de piano como para tener que aguantarlo otra vez en su propia casa, con su estúpida sonrisa sádica pintada en la cara porque el estúpido, idiota, imbécil y pronto-calvo de Gintoki ha decidido que necesita un jodido tutor para matemáticas.

 **Asalto.**

Kagura sabía, por supuesto, que Kabukicho es un lugar peligroso. Los titulares del periódico local y el índice de violencia explican más o menos el panorama de la situación actual. Pero ella siempre ha sido de ese tipo de persona que dice "no me van a pasar a mí". Mas ha sucedido. La han asaltado. A ella. A Kagura Yato. Lo que más le ha molestado no es el robo en sí (no es que sea rica, pero su padre es solvente como para reponerle en un chasquido las miserables monedas que tenía guardadas en su bolsa), sino el hecho de que se ha quedado pasmada como una estúpida mientras todo sucedía.

 **Planetas.**

A Okita no le pagan por enseñarle geografía ni ninguna mierda de esas. A Okita le pagan por explicarle ecuaciones diferenciales y lograr levantar las calificaciones de Kagura, pero aún así se pasa toda la tarde de tutorías hablando sobre astronautas, naves espaciales y extraterrestres. Parece que le emocionan esas cosas y lo deja explayarse mientras explica cómo diseccionaría a un alienigena si tuviera la oportunidad porque es mejor escuchar su voz de chirrido que intentar resolver cosas matemáticas.

 **Orquesta.**

—No sabía —y hay sinceridad en la voz de Okita que se entremezcla con un cinismo forzado que Kagura capta al instante— que fueras tan buena en el piano. Luces como una preevolución del mono.

—Vete a la mierda —dice Kagura mientras le quita la invitación de Gintoki al recital en el que participará la próxima semana.

 **Sorpresa.**

No esperaba verlo allí porque no lo invitó, porque no se llevan muy bien a pesar de todas esas tardes que han pasado juntos, porque ella apenas y va a tocar una pieza y porque es Okita Sougo, por favor, y de artes sabe menos que ella de matemáticas. Pero está allí justo al lado de Gintoki, lejos de Shinpachi y Tae.

Entonces al final de todo, cuando se acerca a sus conocidos porque el concierto ha terminado, él se acerca con esa expresión de póker en la cara y Kagura se pone alerta para la próxima ronda de insultos. Pero no. Sougo no la ofende y ella se queda con las palabras atoradas en la garganta —más bien insultos— cuando él le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le dice "bien hecho, China".

Todo sucede tan rápido que no alcanza a oír el _"lo has hecho muy bien para ser menos que un mono"_.

 **Reflexi** **ón.**

Su última clase pasa rápido y no se siente en absoluto como la última porque Kagura no se despide y mucho menos el tarado de Sougo. Sin embargo, cuando el sádico se marcha Kagura se queda encerrada en el silencio de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y piensa en la persona que acaba de partir aunque se siente incómoda al hacerlo.

Okita se ha inscrito en la academia de policía y ha abandonado sus tutorías para prestarle mayor atención a sus prioridades. Es raro porque Okita parecía disfrutar de sus sesiones (cuando la llamaba burra, se reía de ella y todas esas cosas) y siempre estaba puntual en su puerta lloviera o tronara. Era como si de verdad le gustara estar allí. Pero ahora la ha desplazado por algo que de verdad quiere hacer y Kagura no sabe si estar feliz, aliviada o no sentir nada por ello. Es decir, era de esperarse ¿no? Incluso sus calificaciones ya no son tan mediocres, Gintoki pensaba despedirlo pronto de cualquier manera. Pero igual no siente mucha algarabía con todo aquello.

Al menos espera que Okita se convierta en un policía lo suficientemente capaz para atrapar ladronzuelos de cuarta como el que le robó el bolso meses atrás para cuando ella descifre si lo odia, le da igual o le cae un poco (sólo un poquito) _bien_.

* * *

 **Estoy practicando esto de los fics. Estoy oxidada y he olvidado c** **ómo hacer nada.**

 **¡Que tengan un lindo día!**

* * *

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
